


Pink

by NymphadoraTheTemplar



Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [2]
Category: Magic Kaito
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Sakura (Cherry Blossoms), Sappy, Song Lyrics, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-04
Updated: 2020-06-04
Packaged: 2021-03-04 05:34:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24538558
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/NymphadoraTheTemplar/pseuds/NymphadoraTheTemplar
Summary: Saguru has been too busy to go view the sakura with Kuroba so the magician decides to bring the sakura to Saguru.
Relationships: Hakuba Saguru/Kuroba Kaito | Kaitou Kid
Series: Short & Sweet (sometimes sad) Scenes [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1771243
Comments: 4
Kudos: 20





	Pink

**Author's Note:**

> For Bee  
> 「 **Pink** 」

The detective is working on another insurance fraud case, he almost has this person’s trick completely figured out, when he hears someone enter his office. He glances up to see it's Kuroba and sighs returning to his case file already knowing what Kuroba is probably here for, “I already told you, I need to catch up on cases this week. I don't have time to go flower viewing. It can wait until next week.” 

But apparently next week isn't good enough for Kuroba. The next thing he is aware of is pink. Pink fills his vision as hundreds of petals are suddenly fluttering around him. They fill the room with their sweet scent and actually have Saguru captivated by their movement and the way the setting sun shining through his office windows highlights their soft pink.

As Saguru’s gaze follows some of the petals, his eyes fall upon Kuroba’s face to find that the magician has been watching the detective enjoy the shower of sakura with a fond look on his face. Saguru could feel his breath catch at the sight of Kaito’s soft smile and the way the sakura and warm sunlight framed his face. No wonder Kuroba was so insistent about going flower viewing together. Saguru was all too aware of how handsome and also somehow cute Kuroba was. But this beautiful sight somehow made his face even better to look at. So that’s why it was “no good” for him to go alone, Kuroba must have really wanted to see this sight on his boyfriend’s face. 

He could feel his chest tightening as he suddenly became a little overwhelmed by all the complex feelings he has towards Kuroba. And the lyrics of a song Saguru sometimes likes to listen to comes to his mind. 

The detective can only chuckle with a small shake of his head before saying in English, “You know, sometimes, I hate you, I really hate you.”

But Kuroba can see the small smile on Saguru’s lips and knows how to respond. With a teasing smirk he mimics Saguru’s voice as he sings the next lyrics, “So much, I think it must be true love, true love~”

That was something about Kuroba that would always amaze Saguru. The magician could hear Saguru idly singing a P!nk song one time, and could perfectly pronounce the English lyrics when copying Saguru’s voice. But still had an odd Japanese accent when he spoke English in his own voice. He supposes copying a sound is different from creating your own. 

Saguru let’s his smile grow as he jumps to another part of the song, singing the lyrics this time, as he stands up from his desk to walk towards Kuroba, “Sometimes I wonder how we ever came to be,” the brunet smiles up at the blond now standing right in front of him as Saguru takes one of Kaito’s hands in his own, “but without you I'm incomplete,” and places a kiss on Kaito’s fingers, “I think it must be true love, true love~”  
Then Kaito responds in his own accented voice, “It must be true love~”

**Author's Note:**

> The song referenced is “True Love” by P!nk
> 
> please feel free to dm me on Twitter if you want to scream at me about dcmk or have a prompt  
> i can't promise that i’ll be able to write something but i’ve found my inspiration works in wild ways


End file.
